The present disclosure relates generally to a port interface for a pneumatic distribution system.
Generally, agricultural seeding implements are towed behind a work vehicle, such as a tractor. These seeding implements typically include multiple row units (e.g., ground engaging opener assemblies) that excavate trenches into soil and deposit particulate material, such as seeds and/or fertilizer, into the trenches. In this manner, rows of the particulate material may be established throughout a field. For example, the particulate material may be stored in a central location, such as in a storage tank of an air cart, and distributed to each of the row units for deposition into the soil. Unfortunately, if a portion of the seeding implement passes over a region of the field that has already received the particulate material, the region may receive more particulate material than desired. As a result, the crop yield within the region may be reduced and/or particulate material may be wasted, thereby reducing the efficiency of the seeding process.